Love Will and Hope
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry Hermione and Neville had become ring bearers with Harry as the first male Star Sapphire.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Will and Hope**

( _Outside of sector 2814_ )

There were three beings trying to get away from a great evil. One was a Green Lantern, another was a Blue Lantern, the third was a Star Sapphire. They were in a ship that would get them somewhere where they can find help. But, it was hit and going out of control. "Hang on!" Said the Green Lantern, they were knocked into an asteroid and they started to crash on to Earth.

* * *

( _World Quidditch Cup; night time_ )

Death Eaters were attacking and people were trying to get away as the aurors were fighting them off. Just then off in the distance, something crashed causing a huge blast. Someone went to see what it was, just then three lights had came out and went into three different directions.

( _Ten minutes earlier_ )

Once their ship crashed, the lanterns were injured so badly, that they knew they were dying. So they sent their rings out to find someone to replace them.

* * *

( _With Hermione_ )

Hermione Granger was a very cute young woman, she had shoulder length curly brown hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a shirt, jeans and flats. She had gotten separated from Harry, Ron and Neville. Ron had, once again pissed her off and she stormed off to cool off when the attack happened. She was trying to get away and was behind a huge tree.

'I should be safe here.' She thought, just then a green beam of light came to her.

[ **Hermione Granger; you have have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.** ] The ring was slipped on to her finger and she took off. Death Eaters had seen her take off and started to shot at her but their shots bounced off. She quickly turned around and fired back, then the ring took her to safety. Not knowing that she had paralyzed three Death Eaters.

* * *

( _With Neville_ )

Neville was trying to help others get away and looking for Hermione. He couldn't find her but a blue streak had found him and went to him. [ **Neville Longbottom; you have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps.** ] The ring got on his finger and carried him away.

* * *

( _With Harry_ )

Harry was glaring at Ron, "of course you'd make Hermione look bad and call Nevilled name all because you don't want me to have friends!" He said.

"Harry, mate I…" He said.

"YOU? That's what all this is about, YOU! You want to be in my limelight all because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! If the attack never happened I wouldn't be cursed by you, your wishy washy sister or your thieving Mother! And Yes You Idiot, I Know You've Been Stealing From Me! 'Payment for being that glory hog's friend.' Am I right?" Ron finally started to show his true colors.

"YOU DAMNED RIGHT!" He said, "I DESERVE EVERY KNUT YOU GOT! I OWN YOU!"

"Really? Well, not anymore!" With that he decked Ron right in the face and laid him out. "Come with in a foot of me or my true friends again and I'll feed you to Hagrid's spiders!" With that he started to leave when all of the sudden a pink beam of light came to him. [ **Harry Potter; you have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphire Corps.** ] The ring was on his left ring finger and carried him away.

* * *

( _Back at the ship_ )

Hermione, Harry and Neville had came up on the crashed space ship. They saw each other, Hermione grabbed them both in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you two." She said.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Us too," said Neville.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," said Hermione. They walked into the ship and saw three aliens that were dying. The first one was bald and pink skinned. He was the Green Lantern, the next one was light skinned, was female and looked like a Twi'lek from 'Star Wars' she was the Blue Lantern. The last one had pale skin, black hair and was also female. She was the Star Sapphire.

The first spoke, "a. little young. Welcome. fellow. Ring Bearers." He said.

"Yes *cough*, welcome." Said the Star Sapphire, Harry went to them to help them. The Blue Lantern stopped him.

"No, too late. For us. Go train. In using. Your rings." She said.

"Go." said the male. "Be the greatest. Ring bearers. We know. You can be." With that, all three of them died. The teens bowed their heads in a show of respect for the aliens. Just then all three of them started to glow and they were dressed in spandex outfits. Hermione was in green and black with a white spot on her chest on the spot was a green line lantern. She had on a green domino mask, and white boots and gloves. She looked at herself amazed at what she saw.

"Wow," she said. Then Neville was in a blue and black outfit the same way as Hermione's. On his chest was a symbol that resembles a bird or a lantern widened at the sides. He also had on a blue domino mask and white boots and gloves. Lastly Harry appeared in his new clothes. He was in a black mesh shirt, coral pink tights with white starbursts on the outer thighs, brackets at the corners of his eyes replacing his glasses, white boots and gloves, and a coral pink hooded vest with a white starburst on the back.

Hermione blushed at how he looked, Harry was looking at himself. "What's going on?" He said, "what am I wearing?"

"I don't know," said Hermione. "But I like it." Just then the rings started to talk to them.

[ **Hermione Granger; you are to go to OA for your training.** ] Said the Green Lantern ring.

"Can I return here in time to go to school?"

[ **You will be back in time.** ]

[ **Neville Longbottom; you are to go to Odym for training and you will be able to return in time as well.** ] Said the Blue Lantern ring.

[ _Harry Potter; you too are to go to Zamaron to train to become the first male Star Sapphire._ ] Said the Star Sapphire ring. Harry sighed then hugged his two best friends but before he let Hermione go, he held her tight and kissed her on the lips. Harry felt power rushing through his body and Hermione felt the love he had for her. [ _Ring power at 110%_ ] Harry pulled off.

"Huh?" He said.

[ _When you kissed the Green Lantern, you did it with love in your heart that's what charged me._ ]

[ **Now, tap your rings to the lanterns and say your oaths.** ] Said the Green Lantern ring, so they do. Hermione was first.

" **In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lantern's Light!** " Then it was Neville's turn.

" **In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!** " Lastly Harry.

" **For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night, accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all- With violet light!** " They were ready to go. "See you guys in a few weeks." The others nodded. With that they took off for their respective planets.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

( _Six weeks later_ )

A Green Lantern was flying through the air, on her way to Hogwarts. Her outfit was different now, her top was like a polo shirt with the Green Lantern logo on her right pec, black tights, she also had on green gauntlets, white boots, and green kick pads. Her hair was now in a ponytail and she looked even more beautiful. ' _Where are they?_ ' She thought, ' _they said they be here!_ '

Just then, there was a blue glow and she looked over with a smile. Standing in front of her was a being dressed like a druid. His robes were blue with light blue trim and navy blue trim in the trim. His hood was up and his hands were taped, his left hand was wrapped in blue tape while his right was wrapped in white. He lowered his hood revealing his head, the right half was shaved off and the left had streaks of blue in it. The Green Lantern, recognizing whom he was, went over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"It's good to see you." She said he hugged her back.

"You too, Mione." He said. Then he let her go, "has he showed up yet?"

"I haven't seen him." Just then there was a crowd of girls running somewhere. "What's going on?"

"Don't know, want to go see?" Said Neville, she nodded and they followed. To come upon a crowd of girls asking for autographs and dates to a young man. The young man was in a white mesh shirt, coral pink tights with white starbursts on the outer thighs, brackets at the corners of his eyes replacing his glasses, white boots, his hands were taped in white and coral pink, and a coral pink hooded vest with a white starburst on the back. His hair now had streaks of hot pink in it and now shoulder length.

"HARRY?" They said, he looked over to his fellow ring bearers and towards them grabbing them both in a big hug.

"Hey guys," he said smiling. Just then an Auror had come up and cleared the area. But by the time he was done, the ring bearers were gone.

* * *

( _With Harry and the others_ )

The three changed out of their clothes and were in T-shirts, jeans, and either boots or sneakers. Neville wasn't as pudgy when he first was and also looked like a DJ, ( _ **think EpicLLOYD's version of Skrillex but without the glasses and blue streaks in his hair crossed with Daken but without the claws.**_ ) Hermione was impressed by his looks.

"Wow, Neville what happened to you?" She said.

"Well, I trained as hard as I could. I didn't want to be weak anymore." He said, his T-shirt had a blue lion on the chest. ( _ **think Reinhardt's logo**_ ) The dude was huge though, he sprouted to six foot two to Harry's six four. Hermione was no slouch either at five seven. They were walking around Diagon Alley just talking.

"Did you two finished your summer homework?" She asked the guys moaned. They knew she'd ask.

"Yes Hermione," they said.

"As a matter of fact, I'm packed and ready to go." Said Harry, "by the way. I've moved out of the Dursley's."

"Who are you staying with now?" Asked Hermione, just then, a young woman had gone over to them and hugged Harry from behind. She had black hair and blue eyes, she was in a lavender dress suit and heels.

"With me," she said. They noticed a Star Sapphire ring on her right middle finger. She kissed Harry on the temple, "I'm Carol Ferris."

"She's just like me," said Harry as he grabbed her hand with his left and they saw the rings and understood.

"I'm trying to adopt him." She said, "after everything he told me about his life."

"So this is a 'Mother's love'?" Asked Hermione. Harry nodded.

"Does she know you're a wizard?" Asked Neville.

"Yes, and I know you two are magic users as well." Carol said, "don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Hermione and Neville breathed out a sigh of relief. Then Hermione looked at her watch.

"It's almost time for us to go." She said, Carol hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You be careful," she said. Harry nodded, "also I'm going to have a long talk with your headmaster. I think even Queen Ago'po might want to talk to him as well." She kissed him again and the kids took off for the train.

* * *

( _Hogwarts express_ )

Harry, Hermione, and Neville got on and into a compartment. Harry pulled out his manor trunk and they went inside.

* * *

( _Manor trunk_ )

"Neville and I will right across the hall," Harry said, she nodded and they went to their dressing rooms. After they got dressed they left Harry's trunk and sat down to talk about what's going to happen this year.

"Something huge, and as usual, I'm going to be involved." Said Harry.

"Sadly," said Neville.

"Now you guys, we don't know…" started Hermione they looked at her. "You're right."

"Those Death Eaters are getting predictable now." Said Harry.

"Why can't they wait like normal people?" Said Neville.

"They're zealots Nev," Hermione looked at Harry.

"That's what it is?" She asked.

"That's what I believe," he said.

"Yeah but to be zealous like that," said Neville. "I mean if it were us, we'd lick our wounds and wait."

"Death Eaters aren't known for their brains, Neville." Said Hermione. Just then someone opened their door, it was Draco and his cronies.

"Oh, here we go." Said Harry. "What's up 'Ferret-boy'?" Draco glared at him.

"Where have you been?" He said the three of them looked at Draco like he done lost his mind.

"Why do you want to know? I mean, you're not my elder, I'm not your bitch, and last time I checked you aren't my guardian. So, why the fuck do you care where we've been?"

"Well, when the Dark Lord…"

"It's either your father or the Dark Lord." Said Neville, "you don't have an answer, do you?" Draco was sweating; hard.

"Wow, he's speechless." Said Hermione.

"You want to know where I've been Draco?" Asked Harry, "with your mom. She was a good ride too." Draco got mad, "what are you going to do? Tell daddy?" Draco and his goons stormed off.

"Well, that shut him up." Said Hermione and they relaxed on the train.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

( _Hogsmeade station_ )

After the train stopped, Harry, Hermione and Neville had got off and started to go to the carriages. The other students had seen them, Ron had gone over to them. "Where have you two been?" He said, ignoring Neville. Of course, how can you ignore anyone the size of a freaking bull moose is beyond me. Harry and Hermione just looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"Yes Harry?" She said.

"Question; was it our shift to watch over Weasley?"

"No, I don't think it was."

"Neville? Do you work for Weasley?" Neville, whose hair was now in a ponytail. Shook his head as he glared at him. "I don't work for you! So, why in the Bloody blue Hell we should tell you about where the hell we've been? And don't lie saying you were concerned, you're asking for Dumbledore. Aren't you?" Ron was about to berate Neville and Hermione when they both glared at him.

"I had said if you bother us again. I'd feed you to Hagrid's spiders. Hate to be a liar." Ron was getting scared and left so fast, there were skid marks.

"Well, that was easy." Said Hermione, they got into a carriage and took off for the castle.

( _Hogwarts_ )

The carriages landed and the ring bearers got off then head into the castle only to be stopped by 'Lubey McGreasey' himself, Severus Snape. Harry rolled his eyes, "here we go." He sighed, "what now 'Greasey'?"

"Again you…" He started.

"And again, you run your damn mouth. Thinking you can't be touched. You're Teflon, Eliot Ness, well neither can I. Compared to me, you are garbage. You are nothing but Dumbledore's cock-sleeve. Admit it, you are nothing more than that!" Snape was getting mad, "what's the matter, Severus? Truth hurt, you can't get a woman, you don't have any friends and the only thing you can do is play the victim." He walked around Snape, "oh poor little Sevy, the Marauders just pulled harmless pranks and called him names so he would destroy the only 'true' friend he had and she married his main rival."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING BOY!" He screamed that was until he saw Harry holding up a diary. He opened it up and started to read from it. It told of his mother's friendship with him and what ended it. He tried to snatch it away from Harry when he was kicked in the nuts.

"I guess I do know something huh Professor?" He said, "Let's go guys." So they walked into the castle and went to the Great Hall.

( _Great Hall_ )

Harry, Neville and Hermione had gone to their table and sat down. "You said, you think that something big is going to happen and you are going to be involved in it Harry." Said Hermione, "do you have any idea what it'll be?"

Harry shook his head, "no." He sighed, "but it's going to be dangerous." Then they had seen a new teacher that Dumbledore had hired as Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was a man in his mid-50s to early-60s, dressed in black robes, a shirt, cargo pants and boots. He had thinning red hair, a hazel eye and a magical one, scars all over his face and his left leg was fake as well.

Dumbledore had told the students that there wasn't going to be any Quidditch that year but there was a reason. He told them about a tournament that was going to happen that year, a tournament that people could die in. Harry just sighed and nodded his head. "That's it," he said. Hermione and Neville looked at him.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament?" She said, Harry nodded.

"Yep,"

"We got your back brother." Said Neville as he grabbed his shoulder. Hermione kissed Harry on the lips. Snape had seen that and stuck his nose into their business.

"POTTER! GRANGER! LONGBOTTOM! 100 Points and Detention with me!" He screamed.

"May I ask what for?" Said Harry.

"I don't need a reason!"

"Oh really? I think you do." The ring bearers stood up and walked over to the head table.

"SIT DOWN OR I'LL MAKE SURE…!"

"Bluffing, cause if we leave, we ain't ever coming back. We'll open up the biggest can of worms this country has ever seen. The Minister will be destroyed and the people with call for your head." Snape started to gulp, "Al will excommunicate you and basically throw you out of Hogwarts and deliver you to the DMLE just to save his own ass. All because you wouldn't let anything go. Come on guys, let's go." Dumbledore paled as 'Moody' spoke up.

"Sit down boy!" He said, "everyone needs to take their lumps!"

"And you should know 'Fugly'. I've been taking my lumps, for 14 fucking years! Don't Tell Me What I Need To Do! You Should've Stayed Home A Been A Family Man!"

"Potter Sit Down!" Said Snape, "You're Not Going Anywhere!"

"Fuck You, Snape!"

"SIT DOWN OR I'LL…"

"YOU'LL WHAT? YOU WANNA GO, BITCH? LET'S GO!"

"Please I'll…"

"What? Kill me? You were a coward during my father's time and you're a coward now." Snape glared at Harry and Harry glared back, not backing down. Who was going to blink? Snape 'blinked', "come on guys." They were about to leave when Dumbledore spoke up.

"What do you want?" He said.

"You already know Albus."

"But I can't…"

"You're the Supreme Mugwump! Or are you lying?"

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll free Sirius and Severus, I will have to fire you as potions professor and head of Slytherin." Snape and Malfoy were in shock.

"But…" Snape said, "you're just going to give in to his demands?"

"He leaves, we lose. That happens, I'll make sure you go to Azkaban and stay there!"

"You can do that! We Had A Deal!"

"And you were supposed to let things go. Let me guess that was Potter's fault?" He looked at Harry. "I'll have a new head of house for Slytherin in by next week."

"Let me make a suggestion; Sirius." Said Harry, Snape paled. He and Draco were praying that he wouldn't take that suggestion, Dumbledore nodded.

"Alright, we'll stay." Said Harry, with that they sat back down.

TBC


End file.
